Tidewater
by LostinBeauty
Summary: Obito x Kakashi


**弄潮戏水（上）**

宇智波带土 x 旗木卡卡西

架空

* * *

卡卡西正正对着电脑屏幕思考如何给助理回复的时候，被扔在5米外的沙发上的手机响了。响了一会儿，怕错过了什么重要的通知，卡卡西才终于起身去找手机。

"喂，你好？"看也没看来者何人，拿起手机转身又回到了办公桌。

"还在晨勃吗？"一个低沉的男声，声音里充斥的变态的色欲。

卡卡西差点没喷出来，看了一眼来电显示，确认是宇智波带土这个色情狂魔。

"大哥，现在才早上10点，你就这么朝气蓬勃吗？"卡卡西语气冷漠地吐槽，听不出他到底是想回应还是不想回应。

"怎么？你还没有习惯我24小时持久活力的下半身吗？"

—宇智波带土，自己的电话约炮对象。和这个人phone sex已经半个月了。虽然是第一次玩，却非要给自己设下"一炮一换"的原则。本来想操完电话，不，被电话操完的第二天就潇洒拉黑走人，结果对方换号再call，开口就是dirty talk艺术大师式低音炮，让自己一阵酥软。算了卡卡西，算了算了。

虽说不打探不在意对方从事的职业，但毕竟都是要养家糊口的成年人，总会有要务缠身约不到时间一起做爱。但半个月来，也差不多做了那么三四五六七八次，也差不多是习惯了二话不说有空就做的模式。

但本来今天卡卡西是打算处理一下投标项目的遗留问题的，正和助理在电脑上用即时通讯软件聊工作呢，这边这么巧就来了求干电话。不过看在昨天刚刚去招标单位处理好了一件大事，现在面前的都是些诸如指导助理去Google的琐碎问题了，一边电话一边处理也不成问题，于是才接了电话。

"..."不想理他，宁愿想想怎么回答助理的数据处理的问题，于是卡卡西换手听电话，右手开始啪啪地敲键盘。

"你吃了饭没？不会现在才刚醒，还在床上擦眼屎吧？虽然你还在床上的话也很好…"

"…嗯…？"卡卡西停顿了一会儿，反应过来，说："哦，我8点就起床吃早餐了。"

"…很好。那这次就不会出现干到一半突然饿得非要挂电话的情况了。"另一边的宇智波带土对这个停顿不太满意，偷偷地皱了皱眉。

"嗯…蛤？你还真的要早上10点就开始做爱吗？"卡卡西一边还在敲键盘，一边被宇智波带土的朝气蓬勃吓了一跳。

"因为我想干你干一天啊。干到用完一瓶润滑剂，体液湿了你一身，屋子的每一个角落都是精液的味道，干到你哭着求我从电话里钻出来，到你的身后，用活老二顶满你饥渴的屁眼，帮你舔干净手指上的精液。"

宇智波带土在自己的车后座里，斜着身子，侧靠着车门，伸长了腿，踩着车的挂挡杆瞎几把晃。不知道他是把这个挂档杆当成了自己蠢蠢欲动的老二，还是他想要把玩的卡卡西的分身。他的眼神倒不那么像个猥琐流氓，有几分正派的英气，但嘴角的微笑确实异常淫荡。说完本日宣言，他想象着卡卡西用冷淡的语气驳回他的话。会说些什么呢？"我才不想被你这种变态干"—反正是诸如此类的欲擒故纵的话吧。听似冷淡，其实字里行间的吐气骚得不得了。就是因为这样才对他欲罢不能。

可是令宇智波带土失望的是，对面久久没有回复自己。此时的卡卡西正专心地给助理解释问题，根本没有听到这一串的下流话。

宇智波带土确认了卡卡西的心不在焉，暴脾气一下子就上来了。

"啧我操，我在这边整装待发地要跟你做爱，你在那边不声不响地干嘛呢？"

电话对面的音量突然加大，卡卡西才发现自己刚刚无视了对方。虽然肯定又是什么下流话，但总之先道个歉："呃对不起，我在交待助理一些统计的问题。"

"统计什么？统计你有多少根屌毛，还是你的射精量？"宇智波带土多少有些…不，非常不耐烦。

"去你老二的三句不离鸡巴，我是说数学的统计学。"卡卡西明白到自己没办法同时处理工作问题了，告诉助理有别的事要忙，关掉电脑，专心到电话上。

"操，别跟我提数学，就数字里，除了0都让我想吐。"

"呵呵，我看69也不会让你想吐吧。"

"这么说来，419我也可以接受。"

"你他妈这个250。"

"不，我是大猛1。"

"你他妈再2我就痿了。"

"你痿不要紧，我马上能让你站起来。只要你他妈现在给我停止那个什么统计。"

"…我关电脑了。"

"哦？"宇智波带土这才终于从不耐烦的状态中回复过来，恢复那满脸的笑容。"其实也不一定要关电脑。现在想来，你这么坚持一边工作一边不挂我电话，是不是想体验办公室做爱？"

"你想多了。我只是以为我应付得来而已。"又是那冷淡的语气。应付得来？还不是一样是办公室做爱。宇智波带土已经想象到了相关画面，忍不住低沉地笑了笑。

"其实我更愿意你开着电脑，打开着重要文件，一只手抚慰着你的后庭，一只手还坚持地放在键盘上。然后身体痉挛的时候，手抖得乱按键盘，搞乱了整个文件。这时你的助理请求视频聊天，你一不小心点到了同意，你没注意到，继续在享受按摩棒的刺激，当你发现你淫乱的表情和行为已经全被部下看到的时候，已经来不及了。"

卡卡西这时正走向卧室去拿必要的工具，听着宇智波带土的设定，不自觉地入戏，脚底一阵酥麻，开始有些腿软。

"你在干什么呢？我猜你正走向卧室，要去拿你的润滑剂、按摩棒。当然了，此时你的按摩棒约等于我的屌。但我还是要说一句，我的真家伙远远比那个要带劲儿。"

"每次你都要这么强调一次。"不露面的吹牛逼怎么响怎么吹，嘴上说得越下流，往往实际就是个秒射王。

"你的声音还是这么骚。我的老二已经快要硬了。"

"我都还没来得及打开润滑剂的盖子，你就硬了，你今天未免也太快了吧。"

"不许对一个大猛1说'快'这个字。而且是因为你的声音太骚，我的老二已经忍不住隔着裤子去顶你的屁眼，从后面抱住你，一只手伸进衣服里摸你的乳头，一只手将你的嘴打开，将手指插进去搅动你的舌头，粘上你的唾液又用老二威胁你舔干净我的手指。你还在决定去哪个位置舒服地跪下，我就这么跟了你一路。"

是的，卡卡西还没有决定好去哪个位置。普通的两室一厅，不大的地方，他却一直在徘徊。戴好蓝牙耳机，听着那边传来的污言秽语，卡卡西走在半路已经忍不住先停下来，用别扭的姿势打开润滑剂，先来一场润菊。

"嗯…啊…"

自己握住老二哔哔了半天，终于才等到对方的一点呻吟，宇智波带土有点不满。

"你走到哪里了，在客厅，在卧室，在书房，还是说在厨房…又或者，在阳台？你顶着玻璃窗对着外面的风景在润菊吗？你应该还没有胆量赤身裸体跑到阳台栏杆那里大秀一场吧？"

"嗯…你不是屁颠屁颠地顶着我的屁眼跟着我吗，怎么这会儿又不知道我走到哪儿了。啊…"卡卡西顺势也给按摩棒抹上了润滑剂。他本来想着今天找个新鲜的位置phone sex，可无奈每个地方都太硬，要不就太窄，要不又觉得不够干净。最后回到了客厅地毯的位置。

地毯是纯白的，卡卡西平常打理得很好。他不想弄脏地毯，压抑着自己的欲望，将工具放到一边，用干净的那一只手收起地毯放得远一点，又从宽抽屉里出一张垫子，铺开放到木地板上—卡卡西一直都是这样做的，这是他的惯常做爱场所。

"哼，哦~你又回到了那个地方，逛了半天还是最喜欢这里吗？"宇智波带土很熟悉这个收地毯拿垫子的声音，他也准备好了听到卡卡西双膝着地的那一声响。

果然，铺开垫子的下一秒，卡卡西就跪了下来。

"只有这里够宽敞，别的地方太窄，我没有办法自己把自己抱起来。"

我马上就想冲到你家里用各种姿势狠狠地干你，可是还不到时候，还要再等等。宇智波带土心里这样想着，喉咙开始变得干燥，感到口渴，舔了舔唇。

"而且你太坏了。"卡卡西也给一旁的跳蛋润滑，用手指扩张了一下后，慢慢地将它放了进去。

"哦？我怎么坏法？"

"你说你只是隔着裤子用老二顶我，可是你走到半路，那只玩弄我上半身的手就往下滑，解开了我的裤子，我还不小心踩到了裤脚，差点摔跤。"

"那也不是很坏，我扶住你了。我都还没脱自己的裤子，就先帮你脱了，多么绅士。"说罢，宇智波带土把自己的裤子再脱了一点，但是非要不全脱，就挂在小腿那里，他就喜欢这样。

"去你他妈的绅士。" 卡卡西跪着，将手指伸进后庭，尝试将跳蛋再往里面推一些。"还没到坏的地方，你那只手握住了我那里，另一只沾满我唾液的湿漉漉手抓起了一个跳蛋，突然将它放进了我…那里。害得我一下子腿软，只好停在了这里…啊！…嗯…"刚好跳蛋碰到了敏感点，卡卡西没能忍住一声呻吟。

"这也那里那也那里的，是哪里？"宇智波带土感觉到下面慢慢肿得更大了。

"前面的…就是前面那里，后面的…就是后面…啊…那里…哈…"放好位置，卡卡西准备好打开开关。这个时候发现电话那头也刚好有着同样的想法。

"迫使你停下来不是因为我突然把跳蛋放进去…"卡卡西闻声停顿了一下，"而是因为我紧接着立刻推到了最大强度，突然的颤抖让你的腿立刻软了…放心，我扶住了你，不会让你摔伤的。"

不止一次两次了，每当卡卡西想有什么操作的时候，宇智波带土也能同时说出来。虽然不知道别的怎么样，但至少做爱这一点，他们还是很合拍的。

"啊！嗯…啊…"卡卡西按照对方说的，让跳蛋在自己体内最大幅度地跳动，他自己的整个下半身都已经开始酥麻了。"下半身…软软的了…"

"软软的…所以呢？"宇智波带土拿出早就准备好的飞机杯，准备起步。

"想要…很想要…"卡卡西拿起按摩棒，要塞进肛门的那一头的前端已经在自己的屁眼门口。

"哦？想要…什么呢？我的手指，还是舌头？"这一边的飞机杯也已经抵达硕大老二的前端了，但宇智波带土还是要迂回，要撩拨，要让他禁欲，对他禁欲之后的释放充满欲火。

"不要，嗯…"卡卡西知道他想干嘛，按摩棒就在那里，可是还非要自己举着、忍着。还他妈舌头，我有个屁东西可以模拟你的舌头？"我不要你的手指，你的舌头…我只要你的…"

"我的…？"

"就你他妈下半身挺拔得坚硬的大棒子。"卡卡西忍得稍微有些不爽。

"然后呢，要这棒子怎么样你？"

"…"虽然这桥段每次都玩，可今天总觉得他尤其放肆和不要脸。

"进来…"

"进去哪儿？"

"插进来…"

"什么？听不清？"宇智波带土玩味地笑着，十分享受这种迂回，也十分期待对方的反应。

"…"

"嗯？…喂？？"电话对面突然彻底没声了，宇智波带土有点慌了，他不会生气得突然不玩了吧。

"求…"

"嗯？"

"快进来…求求你…"卡卡西忍不了了，他忍不住哀求。他用手肘撑着垫子，跳蛋持续的震动让他想要得不得了，现在想要有人将那个跳蛋捅得更深，更深。

电话那头重新出现的声音—而且还是哭腔，卡卡西的哭腔—让宇智波带土的欲火瞬间迸发，phone sex那么三四五六七八次，还是第一次听到这样的声音。"你真的他妈的真骚。"宇智波带土终于对着飞机杯猛烈地抽插，"我要让你彻底变成我的，我要让你离不开我的身体。我要捅死你，嗯哼，你的屁眼真紧，真好。"

抽插的动作让车里响起扑哧扑哧的交合的声音，带土只开着一点车窗，但他不嫌热，他享受这样的声音，耳机里传来的卡卡西的呻吟声更是让他激动。他想象着自己从背后将卡卡西按倒在桌子上，粗暴地脱下他的西装裤子，一下一下地顶着他屁眼里的跳蛋，感受前端触碰到跳蛋的震动，不断将那会震动的玩意儿捅到卡卡西更深处的地方。

卡卡西也终于把按摩棒小心地插了进去。这是专门的男用按摩棒，有两头，长的一头插进后庭后，短的那一头会顶着睾丸，刺激前列腺。"啊…！啊…"按摩棒顶到了跳蛋的位置，卡卡西又再将它往里推，加上突起波纹的设计，他被刺激得脑子变得空白，不用手碰也能感受到分身越来越湿。

"你的…好大，跳蛋进去得更里面了，好难受，它卡在的那个地方，想让它动，让它在里面滚动。"卡卡西开动了按摩棒的开关，说明书上写的是棒头360°转动，他之前误会了，以为是自转，实操才发现是公转。它在里面一边震动一边转动，似乎要把肉壁撞开，可事实是它越转，自己的小穴就夹得越紧。

"我分心了，我这边还玩着你粉色的乳头，我用手指夹着它来回晃动。我让我的老二跟着它的节奏，那个小跳蛋在我的前端一震一震的，我推着它滑到不同的方向，你的肉壁收缩得更紧了，好紧。"

"我的那里流了好多水…"

"你股间的水顺着你的腿，流到了我的腿上，我们的下半身都好湿。更容易进去了，我顶得更快了，我想占有你，你是我的。我靠在你的沙发边，我让你背对我坐着，我双手抱起你的双腿，像让你在尿尿一样。"

"啊，啊，啊…"卡卡西叫春的声音也断断续续的，音调不自觉地变得更高。他听着宇智波带土的话转过身来，靠着沙发，拉过旁边另一张椅子，将双腿架了上去。按摩棒顶到了前列腺的位置，蛋蛋被震得得很酸，慢慢提高震动强度，下半身的神经被刺激地像要跳出去，脚掌伸展着，脚趾忍不住乱伸。

"操你，你的脚趾颤抖起来特别可爱。"宇智波带土说这话的时机活像他就在现场一样。"你的阴茎变得特别敏感，如果有另一个我，我想让他想踩着你的蛋蛋，让你一阵酸一阵麻。在你想射的时候，压住你的阴茎口。我要你忍着，哭着求他放开。"

卡卡西尝试自己压着阴茎，可是很快就受不了了，腰下的快感一阵一阵地传上来，比撸管的快感持久多了，小腹热得仿佛要烧起来，身体痉挛了。

"我要…你快放开你…另一你的脚，我的那里涨得酸痛…我马上要射了…还不够，再快点，让我射…"

"不许射，我还没正式上场操烂你的屁眼呢。你这欠操的家伙，按摩棒这东西怎么可能喂得饱你这种骚货，你需要我，让你尝尝真的肉棒。我要将你和我的精液交融，涂遍你全身，让你湿漉漉地趴在我的身上，我的老二顶住你的肚脐眼。"

"你倒是来啊。让我舔你的精液…你的肉棒贴着我的脸，我流着水地看着你…让你忍不住一遍一遍地说脏话捅我。"

"我还想和你69，狠狠地捏你的蛋蛋…我也要阻止你射精…干完之后还要使劲踩你那引以为傲却软趴趴的老二。"

卡卡西一点一点往外抽出跳蛋，按摩棒顺势被顶出来。很多水，但抽出也不是那么容易—太舒服了，卡卡西将双腿从椅子上收回来，为了让自己不那么别扭，又躺到了垫子上。

"啊…嗯…啊！哈…"

在最后跳蛋成功抽出了时候，伴随着流水，和按摩棒、跳蛋震动的声音、神经最后集中迸发式的刺激，卡卡西终于射了。

他没有意识到电话那头没有说话，只有断断续续的喘气声。他累透了，软软地瘫在垫子上，一动不动。

突然，一阵门铃声让他的神经和身体重新紧张起来。

TBC


End file.
